Contro la Bestia
by Megnove
Summary: Per l'episodio 21, "Crociera di Lusso". E contro tutte le Bestie di questo mondo. Poetry-fiction.


**Contro la Bestia**

_Ferocemente fanno a pezzi  
il tappeto che è stato tessuto  
durante secoli di preghiera  
per dare il benvenuto alla migliore  
speranza del mondo._

La Bestia…  
Noi siamo così piccoli.  
Il dolore è così forte.  
Un dolore rosso che ci esplode dietro le palpebre.  
Il male che preme per entrare all'interno.  
Possiamo anche lottare.  
Non possiamo vincere.  
La Bestia è troppo forte…

_I grandi preparativi dell'amore  
giaccion in un mucchio di brandelli,  
e non c'è nulla sull'altare in rovina  
a ricordare alla folla impazzita  
che il loro dio doveva esser venuto._

L'amore non esiste, dice la Bestia.  
L'amore non basta, dice il suo ghigno.  
L'amore non vi salverà.  
Lasciatemi entrare.  
Siete stanchi, logori.  
Siete insignificanti.  
Siete deboli.  
Per quanto abbiate lottato, l'amore non ha trionfato.  
L'amore non trionferà neanche stavolta.  
Le sue zanne si aprono, gli artigli si tendono.  
Vuole strapparcelo dal petto.  
Vuole divorarci…

_In una furia distruttiva  
sembrano aver ridotto in ceneri  
il loro futuro, e con esso  
la stagione del loro fiorire.  
Nell'aria risuona aspro il grido:  
La Bestia trionfa!._

Non ce la faremo.  
Non ce la possiamo fare.  
I ricordi svaniscono.  
I sentimenti mutano.  
Erano così fragili.  
Erano così improbabili.  
Così incapaci di trionfare.  
Il buio ci prende… uno dopo l'altro.  
Smettiamo di lottare…  
Lottare significa solo… prolungare l'agonia…  
Presto cominceremo a odiare…  
A odiare noi stessi…  
A odiare i nostri compagni…  
A odiare coloro che amiamo…

_I bambini  
hanno un aspetto smunto e invecchiato;  
si sussurrano l'un l'altro  
che il tempo ruota e non avanza mai,  
che siamo pungolati a correre  
ma non abbiamo nulla da raggiungere,  
che la creazione è come un cieco  
che procede brancolando._

Era comunque inutile.  
Siamo sporchi.  
Contaminati.  
Presto… saremo anche malvagi.  
Non siamo quello che vogliamo essere.  
Non siamo noi stessi.  
Siamo schiavi.  
Schiavi del male.  
Di questo potere che ci vuole diversi da quello che siamo.  
Per quanto possiamo invocare aiuto…  
Nessuno risponde al nostro richiamo.  
Cosa abbiamo che valga qualcosa…  
Cosa abbiamo che possa aiutarci a resistere…  
A cosa serve resistere…  
Se alla fine cederemo alla Bestia?

_Mi dissi: Cessa il tuo canto.  
Il canto è per chi ha da venire,  
la lotta senza fine  
è per le cose che già sono.  
La strada, che sempre si stende  
con uno con l'orecchio per terra  
in ascolto di passi, non raccoglie  
oggi nessun segno d'un ospite che viene,  
nulla della casa alla sua  
remota estremità.  
Il mio liuto disse:  
Calpestami per terra._

Io…  
Posso anche morire…  
Se comunque è già scritto…  
Che devo arrendermi…  
Che cosa c'è in me che valga la pena…  
Se non ho nulla per cui valga la pena…  
Se è questo che vogliono… che volete tutti…  
Se è questo che volete che io sia…  
Ma…

_Guardai la polvere sul ciglio della strada.  
C'era un minuscolo fiore tra i rovi.  
E gridai: La speranza del mondo  
Non è morta!_

Ma io…  
_Non posso _arrendermi…  
La luce… la vedo…  
Qualcosa qui dentro di me.  
Qualcosa per cui vale la pena lottare…  
La sua voce. I suoi occhi. La sua anima…  
Tutto racchiuso qui dentro…  
La cosa più preziosa che ho… quella che mi ha tenuto in vita…  
Quella che mi sta tenendo in vita adesso…  
Non voglio perderla…  
Non voglio perdere _questo_…  
Non voglio provare odio per _questo_…  
_Non voglio _provare odio per me stesso…  
_Non voglio _odiare coloro che amo!  
Questa luce… questa gemma… questo fiore…  
Questo qualcosa che _nessuno _può sporcare…  
Io non te la consegnerò…  
Maledetta Bestia!  
_Mi senti? Mi senti?…  
Non dormire… non abbandonarci…  
AIUTACI!_

_Il cielo si curvò all'orizzonte  
per sussurrare alla terra; e un silenzio  
pieno d'attesa colmò l'aria._

Il dolore passa di colpo.  
Le mie mani si muovono di nuovo.  
Le mie… le _nostre_ mani…  
…la Bestia è svanita?  
O si è solo _allontanata_…  
Andatevene… mostri… fantasmi…  
…Lasciateci in pace!  
Esco dal loro guscio malefico… getto per terra lo strumento del male.  
State… _stiamo _tutti bene?  
Non siamo diventati… quello che volevano _loro_?  
Stanno fuggendo… questa battaglia non è ancora finita.  
Dobbiamo inseguirli…  
Proteggere…  
Salvare…  
Gli altri… e quello che c'è dentro di noi…  
Troppo prezioso per sprecarlo…  
Troppo luminoso per sporcarlo…  
La Bestia tornerà. La Bestia tenterà di nuovo di prenderci.  
Ma noi saremo pronti ad affrontarla.  
Piccoli… insignificanti…  
Con tutto l'amore che abbiamo dentro.  
Forse moriremo.  
Ma moriremo _vincendo_.

_Vidi le foglie delle palme  
battere le mani al ritmo  
d'una musica inudibile, e la luna  
si scambiò uno sguardo  
col silenzio luccicante del lago.  
La strada mi disse: Non temere!  
e il mio liuto: Prestami i tuoi canti!  
_–Rabindranath Tagore


End file.
